A Ten Tailed Silver Dragon
by WarriorAngelN7
Summary: What would happen if Obito attacked Konohagakure? What if Naruto needed to seal all the tailed beasts inside him? what if he got stuck on the moon? But most importantly what if he met someone there? SPOILERS FOR THE STORY LEGACY BY cr4zypt
1. The New Jubii

To the people thinking there is a second chapter. this is just a rewrite of the last chapter adding on a little bit to it. I was just testing the water with the first one and needed to fix some of the things that were wrong.

Hi WarriorAngelN7 here and don't own Naruto or mlp if I did I wouldn't be writing this and the show would have major changes in it, but you don't care about that you want a story.

My Naruto character is based off of himself in the story Legacy by cr4zypt up to the 38th chapter if you want a background that's where you need to go(it's an amazing story.).

All reviews are read and appreciated, yes even flames as I just harness them and unleash them upon my enemies.

*WARNING*

THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE STORY LEGACY by cr4zypt. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY INTENTION OF READING IT, DO SO BEFORE READING FURTHER!

*WARNING*

so without further adieu. "allon-sy"

"The Ten Tailed Dragon"

Desolation, as far as the eye could see all was destroyed, the charred landscape still smoldering from the heat of the explosion. It would seem that a great battle was fought here not long ago. The only thing standing left standing was Tsunade Senju.

'Why Naruto...why?' Was all she could think.

She wept for what seemed like hours, all the while thinking those same thoughts. She mourned the loss of her friend/grandson. And most recently her savior. Savior from himself. Because the destruction wasn't from a battle it was from a one man army slaughter... of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Flashback

There stood Obit looking battered and beaten. Standing in front of the Gedo Mazo trying to think of a way to beat his opponent. The person who opposed him was a man with silver Senju-style armor, the likeness of a dragon etched into the front of the armor. He had blond hair that is hip length, and bangs that framed his face, that had a trio of whisker marks on his checks, on his back is Madaras famous battle fan. But the most striking feature about him is his eyes. They were the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, they are pure black and in the middle a glowing red cracked circle with three spinning red orbs on it. (A.N. see cr4zypt profile for the image) the look on his face was what scared Obito the most though. The look on the silver dragons face was one of boredom.

'How can he be bored!?' Obito thought.

'I'm throwing everything I got at him and he still not even breathing hard.'

Obito decided that although he was tired he would feign that he had energy, so he stood and began to taunt the "Silver Dragon"

"Hey!" he yelled

"Demon!"

He got no response however as the "Silver Dragon" was looking around passively. The "Silver Dragon" was looking around Konohagakure, seeing his friends and the Dragons finish off the work he had started with the white Zetsu. He was furious, not only had Obito attacked his village, but had done so when he and the Dragons were away on a SSS-Rank mission. The only reason they got there on time was that he had set up an instant messaging system of sorts; he put the Hiraishin seal on some scrolls to teleport to him if chakra was put into the seal. And his Kamui, that allowed him to teleport them all there leaving the note. Konohagakure, now decimated, was all around him, and it was entirely his fault. Obito saw that he was being ignored and decided to attack. He blurred out of the visible spectrum for a second before appearing next to Silver and tried to engage him in a battle of taijutsu. Silver looked at Obito and uttered.

"Shinra Tensei"

Obito flew back and crasher thru multiple walls before stopping. Coughing up blood he used Kamui and again was in front of the Gedo Mazo.

'Crap there is too much internal bleeding… uhhn… I'm going to die'

Then Obito had a moment of clarity.

"Well" he yelled to Silver

"It's the end, Naruto, if I can't rule this world then no one can!"

He charged up an attack and threw it, but not at the newly revealed Naruto. The Jutsu smashed into the Gedo Mazo, and it shattered.

"Now, without a catalyst to this world the tailed beast's minds will leave them, and they will rampage across the earth and destroy everything!"

Obito laughed a psychotic kind of laugh until he felt something painful enter his gut.

Obito looked down to see Naruto's' hand inside his chest. Obito coughed up even more blood and then fell over dead. Naruto turned from the body, and started towards the other tailed beasts who were still trying to hold on to what was left of their minds.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Naruto said

"I'm so sorry but there is only one way I can help you."

Tears streaming down his cheeks. Over the years Naruto had befriended all of the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki so what he was about to do next pained him beyond belief. He had to seal them within himself to stop their rampage from happening, but first he activated the Hiraishin seal in Hinata's ring and linked it to the note that the Dragons had received earlier. And in a flash she was gone. Now knowing his love was safe he made his final Jutsu hands weaving hand signs that nobody had seen before, shouting

"Yin Yang Release: Ultimate Sealing Art of The Six paths."

The sealing would take two hours. And so he yelled to the Shinobi of Konohagakure

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST RUN!"

The remaining Shinobi took heed and ran as fast and as far as they can. And for the last moments of his normal life...Naruto was alone… well… almost.

"Hey, Kit."Kurama's voice resonated through Naruto's head.

'Hey Kurama.' thought Naruto

.

The eight tails was almost done being sealed in Naruto's Body. Some small pebbles started to lift off of the ground near Naruto.

"It's a noble thing you're doing here, Kit, saving my kin. Even with the consequences."

'Yea' thought Naruto 'I'm only sorry that I couldn't set them free'

"You have no choice, that Obito bastard destroyed the statue before you could make them a proper body."

Bigger objects started lifting into the air and started to spin around him, As if he was the center of a great vortex. Naruto's form began to slightly glow becoming brighter every second as the secondary set of seals began to activate. The eight tails was just over half way sealed.

Naruto sighed. 'I know, but I still broke my promise to them.'

"I know that they would rather be sealed than some mindless beast."

(Several minutes later)

As the eight tails final tail began to be absorbed Naruto looked back on his life, it was full of hardships and strife but each one had made him stronger, Building him up to the man that he is today. His thoughts turned to Hinata. The love of his life and the only thing that kept him sane throughout his insane life. She kept him on the straight and narrow, especially when he became stronger than everyone. Heh he was going to be called god until Hinata beat that thought out of him.

"Well the sealing is almost done."

Kurama was right. The last tail was almost absorbed. He had seconds now.

'And when it is I will seal myself on the moon for however long it takes to get control of my new power.'

Naruto thought of the implication of that, all of that time spent in almost total isolation, And It scared him. Kurama sensing this said this.

"I'll seal your consciousness inside me so you don't even notice the pain of adjusting to the power, nor feel the time pass."

But it couldn't be because... Hinata came back!

(Hinata's POV)(Hours earlier)

Hinata popped up at the letter. At first she was disoriented. Then it all came back to her

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Hinata as she started to sprint in the direction of Konoha.

'Naruto you idiot' she thought, 'You're not supposed to use that sealing ever!' Tears streaming down her face. She remembered what Naruto told her about the sealing technique.

(Flashback within a flashback, it's a flashbackception.)

Naruto sat looking at the beautiful night sky with Hinata, not doing anything but enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Naruto spoke up. "Hinata..."she looked at him with concern, it was very rare for him to not use her nickname, as he only did so when he wanted to be taken very seriously. Naruto kept looking at the moon for a few more moments and then looked down at Hinata, Deep blue meeting pale lavender.

"Hinata, I fear that with Obito amassing forces and the Bijuu that he will get bolder in his attacks." Hinata having the same thoughts recently just nodded her head. And let Naruto continue.

"And as such I will do everything within my power to stop him, and save you." he sighed.

"There is a sealing technique that will allow the caster to have all of the Bijuu inside him/herself, having them become the next Juubi." Hinata gasped, But Naruto continued on in his explanation

"The Bijuu would remain conscious beings, but will lose all their power."

"That sounds like it has major drawbacks to it" Hinata interrupted. Naruto shook his head and continued

"Not many… the caster needs to have a fully unlocked Rinnegan, Transplanted or not it doesn't matter. But after that they get sealed into the moon for however long it takes to get control of their power. " Hinata started to see where this was going and yelled "No Naruto I will not allow you to use that kind of Jutsu upon yourself!" Naruto began to argue back but he knew that he would never win this argument.

"Alright Hina-chan I won't use it." Hinata looked at him suspiciously before quickly dropping the subject and continuing on their stargazing

(1 hour later)

Hinata was asleep in Naruto's arms, and he was still very much awake. Naruto thought about their conversation earlier and as he looked at his love he was determined to do anything to keep her safe and happy.

"No matter what, even if it be against your will, I'm going to protect you." Hinata Stirred in her sleep and turned away from Naruto. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the back of her head

"Sweet dreams Hina-chan"

(Flashbackception End)

As Hinata ran through the forest at top speed, purple hair streaming behind her ignoring the Shinobi who told her to run away, per Naruto's order. As she approached the village she saw a bright light. Moving towards the bright light she arrived just in time.

Naruto saw her and she felt a swirling sensation, then nothing.

Naruto's POV

When Naruto saw Hinata he was outraged, not at her but at himself.

'Damn it I knew that she would try to come back why didn't I seal them quicker!' Naruto knew that what came next in the sealing would be deadly to her so in the last instant he pulled her into his pocket dimension with the Kamui.

'Kurama what'll happen to her if my conscience is sealed into you' Naruto asked

"Your pocket dimension will collapse...with her still inside" Naruto's mind wheeled for an answer for the problem he was facing

'I NEED TO SAVE HER, BUT HOW?' and he found the answer.

'Kurama, I know that you can get in my dimension, Do the same sealing that you were going to do on me on her.'

"But you will be exposed to all that time and pain of a customizing to your new power!"

"I DON'T CARE KURAMA! DO IT!" Naruto said, no longer telepathically communicating with Kurama.

Then the nine-tailed Bijuu reached into Naruto's dimension, and after weaving some hand signs yelled

"Bijuu Sealing Art; Nine Tailed Space Time Preservation" Hinata felt no pain, only a warm orange glow until she fell asleep. And so Kurama sealed Hinata, And Just in time. The bright light emanating from Naruto became brighter than the sun, and the vortex of energy felt the same as a category five hurricane. The sealing now finished, Naruto shot off the ground in an explosion of power that inadvertently destroyed everything within a 20 mile radius. As Naruto shot towards the moon all he could think was

'Goodbye everyone, don't forget me.'

Naruto landed in the largest crater on the moon, right next to the Juubi's dormant body. The seal then absorbed that too. A pure black force field 5 miles in diameter, surrounded him in the crater. That's when the pain started,the neverending pain. but it was all worth it. Because his Hinata was safe.

(Flashback end)


	2. The Awakening

Hi WarriorAngelN7 here. And sorry about the pole. I'm still new to this and I don't know what happened to it. If you want to cast your vote you can P.M. me or you can leave it in the comments. The first chapter is actually fixed now, I had some problems with it but the new and improved chapter 1 is up. Any who, (insert original disclaimer here) oh and a Decade = 10 years, A Century = 100 years, A Millennium = 1000 years, And an Aeon= is a billion years (For those time unit inept people out there.)

Chapter 2

(Naruto's POV.)

Naruto now knows how Gaara felt; not being able to sleep is almost as bad as the pain. Almost. More like he knows how Gaara _had _felt, Because Naruto was on the over the cliff of sanity and into the abyss of madness, but he didn't just need a better seal, no his was perfect. Naruto needed but had nobody that could save him. The only comfort in his waking nightmare is the nine distant voices in his head. Naruto could hear them but he couldn't all the same. He could make out small bits and pieces.

**"Naruto"**

**"Come on hang in there Kit." **But then all his thoughts were centered on the pain and misery his body was conveying to his brain. Time passed obviously. However whenever Naruto tried to mark how much time passed, a fresh knife of pain stabbed into his very being. So as the centuries rolled by Naruto was left to suffer, until one day the pain stopped. You would think that it would be gradual kind of ebbing away, but no it just stopped as if to say *DING* Your Juubi is done. When the pain left, Naruto didn't move thinking that if he did that he would bring it back. Enjoying his long needed respite from the seemingly never-ending pain. After what seemed like hours he moved, tentatively at first but getting progressively more and more violent. Naruto shouted his relief from his prison of pain and agony.

"YES, finally... I can move!" His joyful yelling got the attention of nine beings inside his head.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto's Mindscape had changed. Not being able to use any mental capacity to keep it the way it was before he started changing. Now it reverted back to what looked like a prison block hallway. Leading to a circular room big enough to fit all the Bijuu and more. And in their cells lay the Bijuu, all waiting for their friend to get better. They could come and go out of their cells as they pleased, but there was little much else to do in this place. So there they sat in their respective cells waiting. Naruto screaming in pain however sad had become background noise to the nine Bijuu he housed. Every day they would encourage him to just hang on and to not give up so when in the middle of the night, or what they considered night Naruto stopped screaming in pain all of them were a little afraid for Naruto. Even if he was becoming the most powerful being in the universe. He could still hurt himself. After a long period of time and much to the group of sibling's relief they heard Naruto cry out in joy. All the siblings tried to talk to Naruto at once causing him to grip his head in pain and pass out.

**"Nice going guys, you almost gave him a brain aneurysm there!"** Kurama scolded his family. They all looked down in shame until a noise made all of their ears perk up.

**"You guys hear that?"** asked Son. They all nodded their heads. Then they heard it again

**"What is that?" **asked Isobu. Kurama knew what that sound was even though it had a long, long time ago. He still remembered it.

**"That my brothers and sisters is Naruto...trying to find his way here.**

(Naruto's Mindscape, Naruto's POV)

'Great just great.' Naruto complained after looking around his mindscape a bit he found his way to Kurama's cage only to find it empty. Sighing he made a cross shape with his hands and yelled

**_"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" _**what came next surprised him, while Naruto only meant to make a few shadow clones he now had an army that scaled on the millions, taking up the entire cage and the hallway in front of it as well.

"Wow" he vocalized his wonder.

"That didn't even tickle my Chakra reserves." Naruto was happy until he thought about the implications of this and screamed out his distaste.

"NO NOT AGAIN, I HAD MY CHAKRA CONTROL FILED DOWN TO A FINE POINT, NOW I NEED TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" While Naruto grieved his loss of time and effort another thing popped into his head

'The backlash from this is going to suck.' Naruto thought about the consequences of having just 1000 clones dispel at once was tiring now he had millions to worry about. He might as well give them orders, but when he was about to used his academy teachers patented **_"Giant Demon Head _**Jutsu" to issue orders to all of the clones ten of the clones stepped forward. The clones bowed in unison and said

"What is your command boss?" Naruto surprised by their actions studied these clones for a few seconds each took on their own appearance that was similar to Naruto's but also different. But the only consistencies they shared are that they all have fully unlocked Silver Rinnegans, and had an armband on that said "ALPHA"

"Hello..." said Naruto

"Who are you?" The clone nearest Naruto named Alpha 1 stepped ahead of the others and explained that he and the others are a failsafe of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Because of the shear amount of clones Naruto made, these "Alpha" Clones were created to lighten the load of the backlash from the Jutsu. The "Beta" Clones will report to the Alphas, the Alphas then report to Naruto. The same goes with the energy/knowledge consumption/received. The Alphas would dispel their assigned clones, and when they sorted out the important information they then dispelled. Then Naruto would only receive the useful information from his clones. Thankful for this new development Naruto gave his Alphas his orders

"Search this place tell me if you find anything useful, and how to get there."

The Alphas replied with a very enthusiastic

"YES BOSS." Now with their orders they took their respective clones and had them move into the tunnel system that was Naruto's mindscape. In what seemed like hours the first of the clones began to dispel. The clones found many places in the mindscape like a waterfall, an endless pit, some enormous oceans of what they could only assume was Chakra, and a massive library filled with memories of Naruto. The alphas told Naruto of these things and after a while Naruto decided that he would try exploring this place. After the Alphas saw that Naruto left they dispelled all of the clones absorbed the information and then went after Naruto. Naruto had been exploring but not really paying attention to where he was going as his mind was elsewhere

'Can I go home? I mean what's waiting for me there. All of my friends and family are dead except for Hinata.' Then Naruto's thoughts turned to Hinata while he was still unhappy about the drastic measures he had to use, he found himself smiling. At least he would get to see Hinata again. Naruto was pulled out of his stupor when he came to a branch in the hallways he saw a large mark in the wall of the path to the right and thought

'Smart they marked the wall to see where they had been and where they still needed to go.' Naruto looked on the right side of the hall and it seemed to call to him. The hall wasn't special in any way at all. Still the dark only partially lit on with water flooding up to about a foot off the ground with piping on the walls. But this hall still called Naruto like there was something important about this hallway that he needed to see. So Naruto went to the right of the hall and walked, he didn't need to walk all that long before he came to what seemed like a prison with nine cells. Naruto looked in the cells and found nothing. Every cell was empty. Just then Naruto heard some bickering further down the hallway and decided to investigate, what he found was funnier than anything. He found all of the tailed beasts arguing with each other except Kurama Who had noticed Naruto's Enormous chakra levels and had quieted before Naruto even entered. Naruto tried to hop onto Kurama's shoulder but pushed too much chakra into his legs and his jump sent him into the ceiling. After getting himself out Naruto landed on Kurama's shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt I'm going to need to work on chakra control a sap." Kurama just nodded his head, and then went back to studying his brothers and sisters. Naruto paid more attention to what the other Bijuu were saying and sweat dropped, they were arguing about who would be the strongest now that they had their powers striped away. Son of course was the loudest while Isobu was not even participating in the conversation and just watching. Naruto wanting to make himself known and to stop the fighting that they had more than enough time for earlier, Flared his chakra. The tailed beasts noticed this and turned to Naruto. Actually seeing him for the first time in a long, long time the tailed beasts all greeted him boisterously

**"Hey Naruto"**

**"Glad to see you're not insane." **said Shukaku. They all said hello in their own ways, but Shukaku's really hit hard in his center because he almost did go insane the pain was too overbearing and had nearly crushed all that Naruto was. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his brain for later he wanted to get out of here and get to train his new power. But he didn't want to leave his friends. He pondered this for a while and when he saw his alphas enter the room it hit him. He could transfer the consciousness from the tailed beasts and put them into the Alpha clones and they could pop into and out of existence as they pleased. He told the Bijuu who loved the idea of being outside and agreed to the process. When Naruto transferred the Bijuu into nine of the ten Alphas he saw a poof of smoke surrounding the clones and when the smoke cleared Naruto was looking at some of his best friends and some of his worst enemies.

Shukaku looked like a not tired form of Gaara. He had the same gourds that Naruto gave Gaara a long time ago as well.

Matatabi looked just like her Jinchūriki, Yugito, except that she now had two different colored eyes

Isobu looked exactly like the Fourth Mizukage. And so on and so forth until he got to Kurama's clone Naruto was frozen there standing before him was his father. Naruto looked at his eyes and knew it wasn't him because they were red with silted pupils.

**"What's up kit?" **The voicesounding weird to those who actually knew the previous owner of that form

"Nothing Kurama, just... why do you think you took that form?" Naruto asked

**"I think I took this form because other than your mother your father had part of my chakra sealed inside him, so he was one of my Jinchūriki." **That explanation made sense to Naruto and so as all the Bijuu got used to their new bodies. Naruto was about to dispel the last extra clone when it was surrounded in a poof of smoke. Naruto was surprised that this happened as there was no other Bijuu to go into the body. And so all of the Bijuu and Naruto were on high alert. The smoke cleared and everyone relaxed because standing there was just the clone. The instant that Naruto let his guard down the clone sprang forward and put a kunai up to Naruto's neck.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot about me Naruto." Naruto looked down into the black eyes and red pupils that he had assumed was the sharing an, but he was mistaken.

"Hello Yami" (A.N. Yami is just the name that I'm giving the dark Naruto.) Naruto said with a kind voice. You see Naruto had come to terms with his dark side as soon as he learned of his existence in his mindscape. The battle was epic making the never ending pit that the clones saw.

Yami took the kunai away from Naruto's neck and grinned.

"It is good to see my only equal in this universe, and as such I will not kill you." Naruto just smiled at Yami for that was the best compliment that he had ever heard come out of him.

"Wow Yami you must be really happy to see me to say that." Naruto said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What chaos can I cause for you today, my equal?" Naruto looked confusedly at Yami. Never, not once had Yami offered to actually help Naruto in any way

"Why would you help me in any way?" Yami looked at Naruto and said this

"Because if you get stronger than I do as well. If I help you train your own powers then my own will also be honed..." Yami bowed his head at Naruto "I will serve you, if only to serve myself. And also why try to kill anyone I hate, time will do that for me. The cruelest crime is death by living."

Naruto looked at Yami in Utter disbelief. Yami was his hatred and malcontent towards his fellow villagers, his God complex that he repressed thanks to Hinata. And his new urge to cause chaos wherever he went, all wrapped up into a little ball of fun. That being said Yami's God complex would not allow him to serve any that he thought beneath him. So why did Yami want to help him really. What Yami said resonated thru Naruto's head, 'if only to serve myself' and it hit Naruto Yami thought that if they are equals than Naruto must be "god" as well.

"Ok Yami, the first thing that you can do is tell me the way out. Figure you've been here long enough that you know your way around my head." Yami closed his eyes for about a minute when he opened them he said that he had set the entrance and exit to the mindscape to the room they were in, all Naruto needed to do is imagine himself waking up and he would. Closing his eyes Naruto Imagined himself outside his mindscape and forced his eyes open. when he did he was inside the force field on the moon Naruto looking at his surroundings decided to go outside and look around as Naruto approached the force field Naruto activated his Kamui just in case. The force field didn't yield for him even with his Kamui on. He just smacked straight into it with a dull thump. Naruto made sure his Kamui was on by phasing thru the ground only to encounter the same resistance one hundred feet down. This stumped Naruto as he needed to get out of the barrier to train. He went above ground to find if there was an exit there was none

"Well crap… now what." after Naruto spoke letters began to appear on the wall after a few seconds they made a sentence and it read

*Voice command not recognized. Please confirm?* Naruto read it and thought he might as well try it.

He said "Voice command, open." when he said it a door in the barrier opened for Naruto and he stepped thru it. The sun was the first thing that Naruto noticed it would be kind of hard not to seeing as how there was no atmosphere to block any of it. The next thing that he noticed

Was the decrease in gravity one step and he shot off the surface to land 100 feet away

'Note to self make lots of gravity seals.' Naruto thought to himself

The last and most crucial thing that Naruto noticed is that there is literally nothing that he could find to train with. Yea he could smash the bigger boulders but there was nothing to train his chakra control, no leaves, no water, no trees, no different colored sand, Naruto could barely sense the nature energy. There was nothing but wasteland.

'Well crap' Naruto thought. It was true that Naruto can create something out of his chakra using the yin yang release, it required a mid level chakra control, which is what he needed to train for. So Naruto did the only thing that he could do… he looked within for the answers to his questions. Thankfully he had nine intelligent and ancient beings within him to help.

"Any Ideas guys?" Naruto asked. He heard some conversation and arguing before Kurama finally relayed their Ideas to Naruto.

**"Well we think that if all of us transfer a little knowledge of controlling our Demonic chakra to you might have enough chakra control to use the yin yang release. That or use enough of your chakra so that it will be easier to control."**

'Let's try the knowledge transfer first, I don't know if I can ever run out of energy and I don't feel like destroying the moon in the process of finding out if I can." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

When Naruto asked them to tell him their ideas the Bijuu all gathered into the circular room. Unlike before they all acted civil because this was an actual problem because Naruto couldn't return to earth without proper control of his power, he might accidentally destroy a city. So acting like a council they came up with ideas, while some were good and were kept, others were so farfetched that they were shot down immediately. This continued for a few minutes until they reached two possible conclusions. Kurama told Naruto his options and when he had decided all of the Bijuu started to concentrate turning into their human forms they went to the mindscapes library and started to input information into it. Mostly feelings and memories but some scrolls that had appeared in their hands when they thought of them. When they were done they left the library and went back into the area that they came from. The library was calm and quiet until you heard footsteps in the distance they got closer to the door and stopped momentarily; waving its arm past the doors frame into the library it tensed as if it was expecting pain. When none came it whispered in relief

"Good the defenses are down." It sounded oddly familiar.

The figure walked into the library and headed straight for the memory section. When he got there he looked through the memories of the last thousand years. Finding the most painful moments, the ones that nearly drove Naruto into madness took them into his hands and destroyed them on the spot.

"No use in letting you go insane is there. Now I have to go and take care of something, but I give you this." the mysterious figure placed an extremely bright memory back into the storage.

"You'll be able to see it soon enough."

The figure then left the library and walked down the dimly lit hallway and all that could be seen of him is the necklace that had six red commas.

When the tailed beasts got back to the council room (A.N. it's what I'm going to call the circular room that is attached to the prison block) they told Naruto they were done and to try using his Demonic Chakra (A.N. from now on to be called DC).

(Real world)

Naruto looked around and decided that if he didn't want to destroy his new home, however bare he would need to channel his attack into space. Naruto charged up a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in one hand, he noticed that there was something different about this one. The Rasenshuriken had three different colors to it. It seemed to be mostly made up of golden energy with blue silver and red thrown into the mix he studied it for a few more seconds and then with a mighty heave he threw it into space. When he could only see a dot of the Jutsu. He detonated it. There was a delay between when Naruto sent the detonation chakra and when the Rasenshuriken detonated bur when it did Naruto had to shield his eyes for over a minute before he could look at it, the detonation looked as if it could destroy everything in its path. Its size was enormous (A.N. look up the Tsar bomb and multiply it by two.) and Naruto looked on in fear at his own new power.

"That was a low level Rasenshuriken... I put almost no power into creating it… what have I become?" Naruto asked himself. He then zoned out thinking of the power he now possessed and what seemed like seconds turned into hours. he was only pulled out of his stupor when a familiar dark eyed Naruto popped into existence behind him. Looking solemn he said

"Naruto Make the things you need to train." Naruto looked at Yami into his eyes and scowled, he yelled at his opposite.

"Why? Why would I train such a destructive power such as this… this power should not exist in this or any universe." Yami frowned and told Naruto with a calm demeanor

"Naruto, No matter how hard you try there is no way to fix this. Now think, if you don't train this power what will happen…" without giving Naruto time to offer a response Yami spoke up again and said " you have a much higher chance to hurt the ones that you care about. And what will happen if you do harness this power of yours…" Again it was a rhetorical question "you will have just that much more power to help the ones you love and want to protect." Naruto no longer shell-shocked looked at Yami, something had changed within him and Naruto had noticed.

"what happened to you Yami?" Yami looked at Naruto in confusion and said that nothing was different with him. that is when it hit Naruto, when Naruto gave Yami the body of a Alpha clone, them being more unique and having more of a free will. Yami absorbed some of that and started to have more of a free conscious apart of being all of Naruto's bad side. 'Now that truly is interesting.' Naruto thought.

" the next few years are going to be difficult, but well make it through..." Naruto remembered the explosion of energy that had happened previously and said " We might want to practice far away.


	3. Visitor to the man on the moon

A Decade = 10 years, A Century = 100 years, A Millennium = 1000 years, And an Aeon= is a billion years (For those time unit inept people out there.)

I know that Yami is supposed to be Naruto's opposite but I want to build on his character and maybe add a subplot with him. People I would love ANY AND ALL IDEAS, this is my first story and I can always use the help, anyways here's the next chapter allon-sy

Visitors for the Man on the moon Arc

(May 20, 1961, 1:00 A.M.)

There is a bedroom that is completely dark until a bright light lit the room, the occupants of the luxury bead that sat against the wall woke grumpy at first and looked at the rooms clock it Displayed the time to be *01:02 A.M* the occupant of the bed then rolled out of the bead and trudged slowly over to the window where he sat looking up at the sky where he saw a ball of destructive energy expanding to enormous size and then fading away completely. The man jumped when he heard the ring of the phone on his desk. He quickly went over to the phone and answered it. The voice on the other side of the phone line only said this. "Mr. President we have a situation, come to the war room right away." then the line ended. The President then frantically put on what he thought to be presentable and took the secret elevator into the war room.

The war room should've been called the war bunker because once it was sealed. The thing was impregnable from all but a direct hit from a 20 megaton nuclear warhead. And as the president descended into it he couldn't help but to think that the Russians had tried to detonate a nuclear device over American soil. When the elevator doors opened he was lead down a long hallway into the war room where there was a frenzy of activity. The president sat down and waited for his generals and other important staff to join him. After about an Hour's wait they were there. And they began. One of the scientists that had joined them in the last few minutes began to explain the situation

"At 1:00 A.M. we experienced an event that was witnessed around the world, an explosion of great magnitude, several times larger than any known nuclear event or any other kind of event witnessed in the history of mankind."(A.N the elemental nations are just myth at this point just conjecture because the human race had been wiped out and had to start again.) The scientist paused to let it sink in then continued. "And we have absolutely no idea what it is but…" the scientist was cut off by a general sitting to the president's right.

"What do you mean you don't know what it is?" the scientist looked at the general sighed and said

"We don't know what it is, but it wasn't a nuclear attack, there wasn't any excess radiation from the blast." as the scientist continued to speak the generals looked on in frustration till something the scientist said caught their attention. One of the generals thought he misheard what the scientist said.

"Can you say that again, son?" the scientist gestured to the screen and said

"These are the latest pictures of the origin point of the projectile that caused the explosion... it's on the moon." the generals now intrigued let the scientist continue.

A screen popped up and showed a picture of the moon. The projectile originated the area around this black object." the picture zoomed and enhanced until it rested on the moon's surface where a black dome could be seen a few miles in diameter. This anomaly has been reported in the past but was just labeled a shadow… that was 100 years ago." Everyone that was listening to the scientist was shocked. The president stood looked at the scientist and asked

"So we don't know what this thing is, where it's from, what kind of weapon its using, or how long it's been there." The scientist looked down, away from his gaze.

"How are we going to fix that?" the scientist looked up at the president with eyes aglow and said almost giddily

"We need to get a man on the moon." (A.N. If you don't know who the president was in 1961 then you are sad.)

(Later)

President John F. Kennedy gave his famous speech. It was a good speech, Inspiring, motivating, but most of all captivating. It swept the nation into a frenzy of development for the upcoming Apollo launches. (A.N. If you want to know the rest pickup a history book it'll probably have something useful in it.) Finally the day came, the day that everyone had been waiting for the past eight years.

Apollo 11 landed on the moon. While the world had "lost transmission" to the lunar landing party Neil and "Buzz" heard command tell them that they were green to go on the exploration of "the dead zone". It was called that because the N.A.S.A. pilots were told to never land anywhere near there because it is "too dangerous". But in all actuality they didn't want them to see the big black field of energy that could be found there. They walked over to the energy field and per standard procedure... threw a rock at it to see it is solid. The rock banged against the outside of the barrier and fell slowly back to the ground.

(Naruto's POV.)

today just like any other day for Naruto, meditate, get up, go out, train, come back, make his new home a little better, then meditate again. You see Naruto trained all day but he never ran out of chakra because by the time he used up his chakra the stuff he had depleted an hour ago already came back. So when he went back to his "home" he used the yin yang release to make his "home" homier. He did so by making one side of the place into a beautiful forest with every kind if plant imaginable. This provided Naruto a place to calm down and connect back with nature energy. It also provided him with air; Although Naruto didn't need it he always found it comforting to have some semblance of being human. the other side was just a big house with everything that Naruto could want in it, but he rarely spent time there, it was more for his tenants than anything. The ten people that had inhabited the house helped Naruto with his training in any way that they could but they said that the last Juubi container never really controlled all of its power and put dampeners on his chakra so that he would destroy much of anything, but Naruto wasn't one to back down from a challenge especially if he had an eternity to do it. Today Naruto skipped training and was meditating on a rock in the middle of the forest. Naruto heard a ping and looked up now out of his meditation. Nothing ever made a ping against the shield not ever, there was nothing that could. And his ten friends didn't try to even fool him like that after the first time that they tried and they spent a week inside the endless black abyss that was in Naruto's mindscape. Until he summoned them out. Naruto went to where he heard the sound and he said the command to open the barrier onto the lunar surface. A door appeared and it opened for Naruto letting him out. Naruto looked right he looked left. And saw nothing. He was about to go back inside to meditate until he saw it, if not for the patch of red white and blue on its shoulder, (or at least he assumed it was a shoulder) Naruto would have missed the white thing that stood not feet away. Naruto never seeing this thing before in his life did what any rational being would… he ran inside and closed the door. Breathing hard Naruto's mind was racing. "WHAT...THE FUCK… WAS THAT?!"

Naruto said between breaths

.

(Neil and Buzz's POV.)

After about a minute of waiting for a response, they were getting ready to try and force their way in when a door appeared out of nowhere and opened, revealing… a man… not wearing a spacesuit not being thrown into space by decompression. He looked left and then right and looked like he was going to go back into the dome of energy when he seemed to notice him there for the first time and after pausing for a second he went back inside and slammed the door.

Neil looked over to Buzz and said over their radios

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Buzz shrugged as best as he could in his suit. They went over to the door looked at it for a second and then Buzz and Neil lifted their visors, leaned forward and knocked on the door.

(Regular POV)

Naruto heard the Knocking but didn't answer Naruto dispelled his friends from where they were in the house so that he could summon them at a moments' notice if the beings on the other side of the door were hostile. Naruto opened the door again and was surprised to see two human faces looking back at him. They waved and said something unintelligible from behind their helmets. Naruto seeing a human for the first time in a really long time. Beckoned for them to come in. they did and Naruto closed the door. He walked over to where the two had stopped and waited for him

Neil and Buzz were amazed, all around them there were trees, TREES...ON THE MOON. They couldn't believe their eyes. When their host got their attention they looked at him and he made a big show of breathing and then a motion that looked like taking off an invisible helmet. The astronauts got what he was conveying and took their helmets off and breathed deep. It was the most fresh air either of them had breathed there was no detectable airflow but all the same. They tried to talk to Naruto but all they got was a confused stare back. They tried again this time they got a response but not the one that they thought they would get, Naruto made a questioning sound and in his language asked them what they were doing on the moon. This time it was Naruto on the receiving end of the confused stare. Naruto sighed and thought of how to communicate with the new humans and almost immediately came up with one. Naruto held up his hand and placed it on the humans in front of him and activated his human path and read the man's mind. Although killing him in the process. Buzz just saw Neil die right in front of him at the hands of this monster; it turned towards him and said now in English.

"Sorry about that but I needed to learn how to talk in your language." Buzz looked at it sickened at this, he yelled at Naruto.

"YOU KILLED HIM JUST TO LEARN OUR LANGUAGE?!" Naruto looked at him bemused.

"Oh calm down he will be fine in a minute give me a second." Naruto lifted his hand and activated his Nakara path, summoning the king of hell. Naruto took Neil's body and tossed it into the things mouth. Buzz was on the floor puking, this thing had just feed his friend to his pet, when he was done voiding his bowels, he looked up and what he saw amazed him standing there was his friend Neil good as new.

"B-b-but h-h-how?" Buzz said shakily. Naruto regarded buzz with a 'One second' gesture then went back to Neil, mumbling something about needing to practice something. Naruto looked Neil over and asked

"How are you feeling? Sometimes the reanimation is a little rough on ones stomach." Neil then promptly buckled over and puked up his last meal onto the ground. After he was done convulsing, Neil looked up and eyed Naruto quizzically.

"I'm feeling better now, actually better than I've felt in a long time. Which begs the questions, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Naruto closed his eyes and the two Astronauts heard a popping noise, Naruto opened his eyes looked behind the astronauts and smiled as if he was proud of something. He gestured for the two to sit down on the newly appeared bench. They turned around to find a bench. 'Was that there before?' both of them thought. They sat down and Naruto looked at them

"So, where to begin?" Naruto brought his hand up to his chin. And donned a thinking pose.

"How's about the killing me part." Neil deadpanned. Naruto agreed that that was a good place to start. Rubbing the back of his head, a habit that he had thought he got rid of.

"Yea sorry about that. The power of one of my paths…" a Path not something that the two had heard of before. "The Human path one, is to learn everything about the thing that you are looking for by ripping the soul of the target out of their body. Unfortunately that kills the target, a problem that I am trying to surpass."

The two visitors looked at each other then back at Naruto. 'He makes it seem that that kind of thing is normal.' Naruto continued speaking

"The resurrection is the power of another one of my Paths…" there was that word again, Paths, Neil decided to voice his confession to Naruto.

"What are Paths?" Naruto thought about the best way to explain things to these people, Naruto having read Neil's Mind Knows that they never heard of chakra before and now he had to explain it to them.

' This will take a while' so Naruto took the time to explain to them the intricacies of chakra and Jutsu then tried to satisfy the two with demonstrations of its power. After telling them that he was an Immortal being that had been on the moon since before the Stone Age, they were lucky to be sitting down as the two fainted.

(Two Hours Later)

Neil groggily got up and looked around, he was in a park.

"Guess it was a dream." he looked down and saw Buzz next to him, and then he saw a little electricity overhead and knew that it wasn't a dream. he looked over to his right and saw Naruto standing there, but there was something different about him, 'His eyes changed color.' and he was right Naruto's eyes changed from his deep blue to a solid red with no pupil surrounded by black. Naruto walked over; when he was close Neil took a step back away from him. Naruto paused and said in a voice that chilled Neil down to the bone.

"Don't worry, I wish you no harm. My name is Yami." Neil looked confused

"I thought that your name was Naruto?" Yami just slowly shook his head in a negative

"No that is just my other half, He is positive, I am negative. The manifestation of all the feelings that Naruto has but represses." Neil tried to wake Buzz but he was out cold.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To give you a present." Yami then closed his eyes and concentrated and a giant scroll appeared in his hands.

"This is the collective knowledge of the elemental nations and their history. It has Chakra control methods and every Jutsu. Take it and show everyone, teach the world this art again. there will be no discrimination to who gets the opportunity to learn this art, and if there is, I will personally come to earth and destroy everything that your people has built over the ages" Yami released the smallest amount of chakra that he could.

Buzz started stirring. And Yami looked over to him, past a now shaking Neil.

"When he wakes up you will leave and I will tell Naruto that you needed to go. But know this we are the most powerful beings in the universe at this moment if you come back we will kill you, If you don't believe me look up the tailed beasts, the Juubi, and the sage of six paths, in the scroll. You may take one picture" Yami activated his Rinnegan to emphasize his point. Neil nodded took one picture of Yami and after buzz had recovered they left, no leaving doesn't describe what they did. They ran away they ran and ran, and when they got back to the Lander they flew away never to return.

(Splashdown Location)

The crew of Apollo 11 exited the command module and into biological isolation for 21 days but onboard the USS hornet Nixon waited for the top secret files that was recovered from the lunar command module. Nixon looked on in anticipation, he was passed this important information about the real mission to the moon from by notes his predecessor left him. The door squeaked open and the security guard walked in and placed a case and several folders on the table in front of the president then left. Nixon waited until the door was closed, then opened the files and read.

he couldn't believe what he had read, not only is there life on the moon but it has been there for a long period of time, while the leader "Naruto" seemed non hostile, even nice. The one named "Yami" however is hostile to the point of committing large scale genocide on a whim. Then there's the scroll that this "Yami" character gave them. It hadn't been opened yet but he could tell it was legitimate. they would need to copy it down and then send it to the other world leaders(A.N. WARNING timeline splits here no longer even slightly following the regular timeline.).

"This is going to be hard to explain to them." and so it was in the next few decades people started to use Chakra again they learned of their ancient ancestors and they sometimes modeled governments after the old ones. After a few more years it was used in a more military fashion, only spying, and assassination at first, but as the military leaders saw the potential for destruction in the Jutsu they started its first major widespread military use. More governments started blending the use of Jutsu with weaponry, as in tanks with people using Doton Jutsu to protect from mortar and air strikes. People who were untrained in Senjutsu were using nature energy. Unfortunately this sealed their doom, for one day all for the planets and their moons in the solar system aligned, creating a gigantic nature energy surge. And one unlucky bastard was in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to tap into the nature energy. He was using a forbidden gravity Jutsu that after 10 min required a life, but he was a master of the watered down version of Senjutsu and he found that if he used nature chakra he wouldn't die. Wrong place at the wrong time because he was using his Jutsu to anchor himself in place but with all of the nature energy condensed into that one point. There was a flash of white… and EVERYTHING stopped, anchored in place by gravity.


	4. The Divergence

Hello my friends this is the fourth chapter of the story The Ten Tailed Silver Dragon, while I had a very good idea of where I wanted this to go in the beginning, I will need suggestions of what I can do for filler. So leave your ideas in the comments and P.M. me if you want to. Also PLEASE leave reviews, I would like to hear any good/bad thing that I am doing this is my first story and I would like some constructive criticism on it. But please don't just go "This is a cool story." What about it was cool to you? I don't know! How can I make this story awesome, if I don't have any insight into what you like? So please R&R. And now the ranking of the pole

P. Luna

Twilight,

P. Celestia

Nyx

Q. Chrysalis,

P. Cadence,

Rarity

Gilda

Applejack

Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy

Trixie

Pinkie Pie

Dj Pon3,

Zecora

Octavia

Cheerilee

This is the ranking that I came up with due to the P.M.s' I have received the reviews, and the pole results numbers 1-10 will be active(more or less) because I decided that I need to test my writing skills some and having multiple relationships will be fun. No I'm probably not going to write any lemons (sorry those who want that) as again this is my first story and I have never written any before, so for now only romance. NO NYX ISNT A CHILD IN THIS STORY, SHE WILL COME IN AT A DIFERENT TIME AND I WILL EXPLAIN IT THEN (no spoilers.). I So without further adieu here is chap 4.

Visitor to the Man on the moon part two ITS NERFING TIME BITCHES!

Naruto was walking along the lunar surface with a scowl upon his face a red and blue aura is wildly waving around him. 'I can't believe he did this!' Trying to vent some frustration before he had to confront his other half, he found a large bolder picked it up, lightly tossed it into the air and gave it a solid punch making it disintegrate on the spot. Not feeling any better than before, he decided to get it over with. Naruto decided to distract himself from his anger by thinking about his training, he already has the yin yang release down pretty well and now that he does he can control his Demonic chakra a little better than before. So he went all out trying to control his new power. Now his demonic chakra isn't like regular Yoki and it didn't replace his regular chakra. His D.C. is less malevolent. While it still had some it was more ruled by his emotions. So it still came when he was angry but now it came in different forms like when he was sad, happy, curious, ext. now he was filled with rage and despair so it was a mixture of deep blue and blood red. Coming out of his thoughts, he noticed that he had arrived back at the dome of black energy; he never considered this place to be his home even after living here for a long time… hell he had lived here longer than he had on earth, but his heart longed for earth and other people. His Bijuu friends could only carry a conversation for a few minutes before getting bored and moving on to something else entertaining. While Naruto didn't mind much he got bored often and he had already exhausted all of the reading material in the library and played all of the arcade games. An invention that he had found when he used his eyes to look down to earth. An Activity he was participating in only minutes before, at least he was until he discovered something that Yami had done. And as Naruto entered the barrier he yelled at the top of his lungs with chakra enhanced volume. **"YAMI!" **A poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and Yami stepped out of it grinning like a madman. Naruto just stood there waiting, when neither of them said anything for some time Naruto spoke up, normal people would have died with the fore of KI that was resonating off of Naruto "Yami, do you have anything that you want to say to me?" Yami still having that manic smile on his face said in an innocent tone "I have nothing to say to you that you don't already know about." Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Yami with his own insane smile on his face "Are you sure you don't want to atone for some action of yours? And answer carefully because depending on what you say will decide on if I reveal a new secret to you or not, but here is a hint, you should atone RIGHT NOW." Yami's smile wavered slightly; he had never seen Naruto so angry before. Yami hesitated before answering in a similar fashion as before, and instantly felt like he was drowning in a sea of power. "You answered wrong. But you still get to know the secret…" Naruto said in a whisper like tone that was lined with rage. "I went and searched for an answer to your odd behavior, like actually being nice without any benefit to you. And do you know what I figured out?" Yami was slightly recovering from the intense amount of KI permeating the air releasing some of his own, but he noticed that he couldn't release as much as he wanted to, or even used to… he doubted that he could scare off a Chunin the trees were creaking with the pressure. "When you took over my Alpha Clone you disconnected from me, and do you know what that means? That means that ever since that day when I train you don't get anything from it unless I want you to, I can regulate your power level like one of my clones, and since you are a different person I can KILL YOU!" Naruto swung at Yami with a chakra enhanced fist and struck him in his stomach. He continued to beat Yami mercilessly all the while Yelling "WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM THAT SCROLL? WHY? YOU KNOW THAT EVEN WITHOUT PROPPER TRAINING THAT ALL OF THOSE TECNEAUES ARE DNGEROUS, AND NOW ALL OF THE PEOPLE ON EARTH ARE IN A DEVISTATING WAR WITH EACH OTHER." With an especially hard blow he knocked Yami back and made a new crater in the moon with him. "NOW THEY ARE ALL KILLING EACHOTHER WITH TECNEEKS THAT ARE MEANT T HEAL PEOPLE." His rage reaching its peek he was about to end that miserable whelps life and be done with him. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, TO TRY TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU ARE BEYOND HELPING." Naruto flew forward and was about to pierce Yami's chest with a Raikiri. "I'm sorry" Naruto stopped in his tracks. Some of the anger on his face melting away replaced by confusion. "What, did you say?" Yami lifted his head ever so slightly and said in a soft voice, filled with… regret? "I said… I'm sorry." Naruto stared at his opposite, lost was all his anger at him. "I thought that if they knew the power of the elemental nations and how they fell because of it that they would stop their petty fighting, but I was wrong." Naruto was shocked as he never heard Yami apologize before, Hell He had never been sorry before. And that is where he saw it… potential… the potential to improve what Yami is and make him a better person. "Yami…" but Naruto was cut off as a massive surge of energy pulsed from the earth. When the energy reached Naruto everything stopped and he was flung into the wall of the force field by his momentum.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto awoke in his mindscape feeling groggy, with his eyes feeling as if they would explode, He knew that he was in his mindscape from the familiar sound of the dripping pipes that assaulted his sensitive ears. He let out a groan as he stood up. His eyes closed as he tried to pop his back unsuccessfully. *Cough* Naruto spun and saw a man standing there leaning on his staff. Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance. Naruto hadn't felt this man's presence, so Naruto trained his eyes on him in every form that he had and he still neither felt nor saw any chakra, or life energy in this man. He didn't seem to exist! Yet here he was. The man seemed to study Naruto for a moment before he spoke. "So you are Naruto. Hmm," the man seemed to go off into is own personal world for a moment. "At least my bloodline continues, unlike that bastardization that my elder son made of it with his blood ritual." He literally spat after his last words as if they could sully his mouth if he didn't. "Well I believe that instructions are in order. You know me as the sage of six paths. But my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" Naruto looked at the man critically. " The sage has been dead for longer than anyone can count, that and another person tried to proclaim himself to be Madara Uchiha, he and I didn't quite get along well, so what is to make me believe you are the sage?" asked Naruto still in his stance. The man now self proclaimed sage looked at Naruto and closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had the Rinnegan only it was somehow…different. His was white with red rings and nine commas slowly spinning. "This is the Kamigan, it is much more powerful than the regular Rinnegan, and it embodies your Juubi energy and allows you to harness it better. In fact it is so powerful that it has limiting factors that you can use if you wish to." Naruto dropped his guard some and asked "If I wish?" the now confirmed sage nodded. "Yes the odd detonation of nature energy, significantly increased the speed of the process of getting these eyes, I got mine over a span of two months. But I assume that time doesn't move as fast for you so it took this long for it to happen. The final unlocking of your eyes will be extremely painful and that is why I have drawn you within your mind so as to ease some of your pain." Naruto did feel a constant drain on his chakra, which shouldn't have happened within his mindscape, and then a question popped into his head. "How will I learn to use this power, If I mess up I Could cause catastrophic damage !" the sage just shook his head "That my boy is what the limiting factor is for" the sage lifted his hand an blown up model of his eye appeared hovering off the ground. It was silver but had a slight sheen of rainbow color if one looked at it right, as if the surface could appear as any color it wanted but stayed silver. It had nine commas but they were arranged in a different way than the sages the difference being that on the innermost circle had only two commas while the outermost had four. "This is your Kamigan… the limiter that I speak of are the nine commas that appear in the eyes …" he waved his hand over the model and the commas started spinning "The commas represent the Bijuu, the two on the inner circle are Kurama, and Gyuki and after that it will level down depending on the power of the tailed beast. The comma means that you have access to their power, so you can chose how much energy to use, if you chose not to use the energy of one tailed beast the comma that represents it will lose its tail." (A.N. form , to .) The sage waved his hand over the model again and all of the commas lost their tails. "I have given you a memory for you to use and a place in your mindscape that you can train and still reap the benefits in the outside world. Now the memory will still be slightly cloudy so I suggest going and finding it directly inside the library." After a little more explaining and goodbyes Naruto left his mindscape to try and fix what had been undone.

(On the Moon)

Naruto felt like he got shot through a concrete walled tank of electric eels "Well that didn't feel good." Naruto groaned as he got up and looked around him, only to find that the dome that he had spent so long to try and make comfortable for him and his friends was utterly destroyed, trees uprooted and flung against the black barrier of the dome. The house and most likely everything in it was demolished, now just a pile of splinters. Naruto walked towards the dome all the while still picking the splinters out of his body, they were minor but still stung a little. When Naruto got outside and as he looked around he realized that everything was swept clean, the landscape no longer held any sign of him being there. That's when Naruto noticed the Nature energy, Due to his training and help from the Bijuu he was always attuned to Nature Energy and it wasn't moving like it regularly does hell it wasn't moving at all. Nature energy needs to move, it is a free spirit and it doesn't like being contained, so when it just doesn't even move and is easily moved it kind of freaked Naruto out. He desperately called to his friends for the help and guidance that he needed to fix the situation that he was in, but they had no idea how to fix it. Deciding to use his newest source of wisdom he called upon the sage. 'Do you have any Idea how to fix this?' There was a long pause before he got a response from the sage. "You can use your new limitation Kamigan, to divide up my children around the solar system have them regulate the orbit of the planet and the flow of the nature energy there. While you will still be able to use their energy in the same fashion as you would with the Kamigan but it will cause the planet to which they are assigned to stop their orbit and its' flow of nature energy, but the process will be quite painful and will cause your eyes to rapidly shift for the changing conditions." Naruto had to do this, but that meant sending his friends to solitary confinement. So he asked the sage if he could keep their consciousness within the seal but have their power scattered across the solar system. The sage mumble something incomprehensible, as if doing calculations while he was thinking Naruto tried to use his chakra to get the earth spinning again, but found that the earth's rotation and orbit was Deadlocked. But he found that all of the other planets were able to move more freely but only on a different orbit. As now they were orbiting around… the earth! And it was affecting the moon in a way that it was almost as hard to move as the sun. But his concentration was broken, and the planets ceased to move. 'Looks like I need to keep up a good level of concentration in order to move the planets any.' The sage took that moment to speak up and say that it wasn't possible, however unfortunate but he would still need to help them in their energy transference. (A.N. If you want this to be epic in your head you need to play watch?v=pI7Jc-fSQQ8&list=PLuakCwqIKcAeNG1yQmIZfUHzMlQHhyk3Z&index=4 ) Naruto agreed to help and he slowly closed his eyes, a pulse of pure energy originated from them. His eyelids snapped open displaying his Kamigan. Slowly a vortex of energy is building up around him. The commas in his eyes started to spin and shift slowly. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his eyes. The energy vortex was extremely strong now, picking up boulders, lunar dust flying everywhere, slowly Naruto is lifted into the air, levitating into the sky where he stopped a few hundred thousand feet above the surface, silhouetted by the sun he extended his hands and started to manipulate the energy vortex into nine extremely condensed balls of all his Bijuu chakra. He then released his own D.C.; all but a fourth into the chakra balls. His eyes began to blur from the speed of their rotation. Even more the balls condensed and started to turn from the individual colors to a dark black. They became so small that their' density had a small gravitational field around them that amplified the speed and intensity of the vortex around him even more. All of the Bijuu saying their final farewells to Naruto and their father. Kurama giving Hinata to Naruto for safe keeping in his mindscape said "she is still asleep but she no longer needs the seal, no time to explain now just check on her later." Naruto smiled at his friends then with a final large flare of chakra, he sent them to their respective planets, all except Gyuki. Who was charged with the moon.

A.N.

I was so freaking tempted to kill Yami right there to serve as a good catalyst for doubt in Naruto's heart but… nah he will be useful later.

Short chapter but I was distracted by other things so It might be a while before you see anything from me in a while.


	5. First Contact

I Own Nothing

(Gyuki POV)

It wasn't a bad feeling… being distributed across the moons nature energy field. It actually felt liberating, His consciousness just floated around doing what needed but also nothing all at the same time. Since Gyuki and the other Bijuu are masses of chakra with consciousness if they become part of something's chakra they can potentially control it. So here was Gyuki free yet restrained making sure the balance in the nature chakra isn't tipped to one side or the other. The power driving the moon's orbit

'So this is what nature energy feels like, it's nice… almost maddening, but nice.' The moon was getting harder to push and he received the mental order from Naruto to alter the position of the moon just a tad, he did so and things were moving more smoothly again.

(Regular P.O.V. with Naruto)

Naruto felt drained, he searched through his chakra and what he found shocked him. All his old regular chakra was still there. But his D.C. was completely gone. This is unexpected because he was sure that he had sacrificed everything but a fourth of his D.C. but it was now all gone. He got up into a sitting position and looked around the newly created crater in the moon. He only saw two things. One his other half had proofed into existence next to him and was checking for injuries. And two the barrier was still intact and on the edge of the cliff face of the crater.

"Are you Ok, Naruto-sama?" asked Yami.

Naruto looked over at him and replied.

"Yes, but I'm surprised by the fact that I don't have one of your kunai in my chest." Naruto said in a tone that portrayed his contempt towards Yami. Yami hung his head

"I told you that it was an honest mistake. I wish to make it up to you in any way that I can." Naruto gazed incredulously at Yami.

"And why should I believe that? How do I know that you won't betray me?" Yami raised his head and blood Red eyes met ocean blue. "I have nothing to prove that I won't betray you except my words, and an offer." Naruto's eyebrow arched at this.

"What offer?" Yami stood and uselessly brushed the dust off his broken and tattered armor. He then turned his gaze towards the earth.

"As I'm sure you can feel, the earth doesn't have the necessary flow of nature energy."

It was true; the earth lacked any flow of the now massive nature energy that was stored there.

"And you are offering to do what? Control it for me? As if I could trust you to do that."

Yami lowered his head again with the same look of sorrow in his eyes. He expected that Naruto would be less then trusting towards him due to his past crimes. That is why he came up with a backup plan.

"No… I didn't think that you would, What I plan on doing is going to earth and try to fix what I have done and teach the people there how to control the New form of nature energy."

Naruto didn't see why he couldn't let Yami try to atone for his actions. He still didn't trust Yami but he could give him the opportunity to try and earn that trust.

"Alright Yami you have one more chance, I will ask for a report once every ten years as I can see that this will take a long time, during your reports you will have a person of your choosing demonstrate their aptitude to nature manipulation. And I will hear from them exactly what you have been doing those years as well." Yami nodded his head in agreement

" I would like around mid Chunin or higher power level." Naruto waved his hand and Yami felt his powers rise to about a high Chunin

"Thank you Naruto." Yami gave him a slight bow deciding that being extremely respectful now would pay off in the long run. He swirled away from the moon towards the new earth.

(Normal P.O.V. with Yami)

Getting to the earth was easy as he could just use the Kamui and appear wherever he wanted. Sadly the Kamui needs the user to have a general understanding of where he was going to end up, and over the long time of being locked on the moon there was no way things could be the same, amplified even more by the recent shift in the laws of nature.

So there was Yami flying at extremely high speeds towards the earth, hoping that when he reenters the atmosphere and lands that he will not instantaneously die while making a new crater.

As Yami was nearing the earth he noticed the larder gravitational pull on his body. He couldn't tell if it was that he and Naruto had been on the moon so long, if it was a side effect of the recent changes to the earth or a combination of the two.

As Yami was entering the atmosphere he set up a seal barrier that would protect him from the inferno that was being produced by his excessive speeds. Yami hastily drew some kanji into the seal matrix to slow his decent so as he might survive but even after that his speed was too great and he was approaching the ground fast. Seeing his impending doom Yami racked his mind for a solution to it. Ground fast approaching; Yami did the only thing that he could think of.

Channeling all the Chakra that he could and converting it to Earth, Lightning, and Fire Chakra; combining them then pouring the mixture into his skin momentarily converting it into indestructible steel, just as he rocketed into the ground. The seal matrix absorbed some of the impact but was overloaded and failed making Yami take the brunt of the damage.

'Damn that hurts' was all Yami could think, then it all went black

(A while later)

"Uhhh" Yami voiced his discomfort as he awoke. Trying to raise Yami took his hands from his sides and pushed up only for pain to flash in his right side. Wincing he gingerly got himself into a sitting position. Now slightly more comfortable he was able to view his surroundings. The terrain (if that is what you can call it) was demolished by his landing; the best that he could tell was that he was in the middle of a forest. What stumped him was that he couldn't since any people around for miles around.

'I was sure that would have attracted some attention from someone, not like something falls from the sky every day.' As Yami continued to ponder what to do now his skin was starting to return to normal, the backlash from using his metal release to the point that he did was that the steel broke some of his cells when it was activated which is why he now felt as if he was hit by a giant boulder (and essentially he was).He channeled some of his chakra into his skin again; only this time he converted it into medical chakra. While not well versed in medical Jutsu he knew enough to get him moving.

Walking towards where he thought he could find a town Yami noticed the signs of war … or a lack there of.

'There was a large scale war going on everywhere, on every continent… but there is no evidence of one happening… Hmmm.' He thought.

It was true, there was no sign of any war or conflict anywhere if there was a war here it had ended long enough ago that the land had reclaimed the land for itself. That's when Yami noticed it… 'If Nature Energy isn't flowing anymore then why is it that this forest still seems to be able to grow?' Yami thought with his surprise apparent on his face.

"This shouldn't be possible!" Yami vocalized. He went to the point that had the most of the nature disturbance sat down, closed his eyes and concentrated on his position in space and time. He could feel the cosmic energy around him he let it flow through him, fill him up to the brim then harnessed it and weaving some hand signs he shouted.

"**_Cosmic release: Historical Spectral Viewing_**" and suddenly the world fell away replaced by a tunnel. But this was no regular tunnel it was the time continuum of the exact spot in which Yami sat. Floating through the tunnel he found a place where it was warped. As if all time bent around this particular point, he reached for it and suddenly the sound of mortar rounds exploding nearby was heard. Yami found himself in the middle of a command tent, people were buzzing around doing their jobs and in the center of the room there was a map on a table with the battlefield commanders standing around it. Yami decided to take a closer look and floated over, intent on listening in on the conversation.

"The situation isn't good commander!" one of the solders said(A.N. he's going to be called commander. Why? Because I'm lazy.)

"The Altraxian long range mortars keep hitting the supply routes when the heavy armourments try to go through and their position makes it hard for air support to take them out sir." More mortar fire was herd followed by explosions.

"Damn! If that surprise attack didn't take out our tank depot we would be winning this right now!"The commander said as he paced the room. He was a war Veteran called in for his battle tactics and knowledge of the "fine art" as everyone called it. He could even use the forbidden ones with his mastery, but now in the face of these enemies… They were pinned… surrounded on all sides, being picked at with mortar fire, and no reinforcements on the way. It was pretty hopeless.

The commander was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of another salvo of mortar rounds, but this time you could hear a tell-tale sound, a sound that meant death to most that heard it,

"INCOMING!" someone yelled. On instinct The Commander used one of his forbidden arts and anchored himself in place. But as soon as he felt the energy fueling the art he lost control and there was a flash of white.

Yami was forcefully removed from the Jutsu and was breathing hard to try to slow his pounding heart.

'That must have been the event that caused all this, Naruto and I have been asleep longer than I thought. That point in time and space long ago altered the rest… that explains the forest! It is simply feeding off the energy that is bound to this place forever.' Yami concluded. His curiosity sated he got up and once again started heading to the nearest place that he felt life to be. As he traveled, Yami thought back on his 'life'. How everywhere was a dark and lonely place to him… and back then he didn't mind. Now though he can only see sadness, a sadness that saturated his being but he didn't care. But all that changed when he met Naruto, the first one to begrudgingly accept him. And that is where his life took a turn for the better. He had some rough spots but Naruto always helped him, even after this last incident Naruto let him live where others would have killed him.

Buried in his thoughts Yami didn't notice the large village that he had walked into, until he ran into someone standing in his way. Knocked from his thoughts Yami studied the scene in front of him, the adult populace of the town had taken to the streets and were now standing in front of him barring him passage.

"Hello, my name is Yami." He said getting no response from the villagers he decided that they must not understand him.

"Great! You can't understand me can you?" Yami asked them rhetorically, but much to his surprise he got an answer

"No, we understand you perfectly." The lead villager said

The villager stood at 6' tall he had short hair of alternating black and white. His eyes were a sickly yellow with a red iris. He had a strong build and seemed to have a commanding presence about him.

"Where am I?" Yami asked the leader, He smiled and responded with

"You are here." Yami waited for more but when it was clear that he wasn't getting any more he tried again

"Where is here?" Yami asked slightly annoyed. He got no answer a wind had picked up and was blowing at the Dark warrior's tattered armor and hair. He spent the next two minutes staring into the eyes of the leader.

"I'm sensing that I'm not welcome here." Yami half said half asked.

"That's very perceptive of you." The leader said voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Yami started to flare his chakra and K.I. at the villagers, some flinched and started to back away from the stranger in front of them.

"Hahaha, If you think that you look intimidating in that armor of yours you are mistaken, it

Looks like you get your ass kicked on a daily basis." The leader laughed the others soon joined him in

Yami had also seen this predicament and was ashamed he had not fixed this sooner. His Senju armor was torn and even shattered in some places. It was disgraceful .

*Yami raises his hand*

The villagers quieted the level of K.I. increased tenfold, Pitch black clouds claimed the midday sky blotting out the sun. Panic started to set within the villagers, but they found that they couldn't move. Lightning streaked through the storm clouds.

Yami stood there forcing what chakra he had into his hand

**_"_****_Yin-Yang Release: Banutsu Sozo_****_" _** He snapped his fingers

Lightning struck engulfing Yami in a flash of white, blinding the spectators for a moment. When they regained their sight they looked towards where they expected there to be nothing but scorched earth. What they saw shocked them. Standing before them was a figure.

He had black boots which came to a point metal wrapped around the arch. His legs were wrapped in bandages up to his knees. He wore black pants with red flames that tucked into the bandages. A sash was adorned around his waist with the symbol. He wore a black long sleeve undershirt. Over which he had what looked to be battle worn steel armor. His left arm was wrapped in bandages from his upper arm down his left shoulder adorned a basic steel protector where two scarf like pieces of fabric blew in an ethereal wind . Steel rings were placed at intervals down his right arm coming to a gauntlet. On his back were two swords, the first a katana with a black grip and a matte grey pommel. The second sword was also a katana this one was slightly longer than the first and had a red grip with a golden pommel. A white ANBU mask covered his face, the mask has two slashes leading to the eyes while two red claw marks on the cheeks. His spiky shoulder length blond hair framed the mask. Red eyes stared at the villagers from behind the mask.

The voice of Yami came from the figure.

"Let's try this again. My name is Yami, What's yours?"

The villagers remained quiet, paralyzed with fear for the stranger. Yami sighed and closed his eyes

"Ya know, I promised a friend…at least **_I_** think of him as a friend… That I wouldn't kill anybody unnecessarily, but this shit is getting old!" flinching at his tone of voice the head villager walked forward when he stood only two feet away from Yami he stopped. Yami tensed waiting for the attack that was bound to come. The villager raised his hand to about chest high he spoke

"The name's Ripcord Sky." Yami took his hand and shook it

"Hello Ripcord, It's nice to meet you." Ripcord smiled at Yami

"Cool trick there, how'd you do it?" Yami raised his hand taking off his mask

"The real technique that I used was simple, the light show was not needed but helped get my point across don't you think?" The mask disappeared into a storage seal.

"If you have the patience and the aptitude, maybe I can teach you it, so-" Yami was cut off by a loud roar. Behind him. He turned to see a four headed dragon that looked pissed as hell.

"HYDRA! EVERYONE GET TO THE SHELTERS" Ripcord screamed to all of the other villagers he turned to warn Yami agents fighting the monster to find that he wasn't there but about 20 ft away from the monster, ANBU mask on his face

"You are quite annoying." Yami stated in a creepily calm voice.

"Do you Know what happens when I get annoyed?" the hydra hissed at him

"**_Things_** like you don't survive, that's what."

The Hydra roared its response and snapped at Yami.

(Cliffhanger: Yes I know I suck)

A.N the New Yami and New Naruto pics should be on my profile, can someone check because I'm not sure first one to P.M. me about it gets a shout out in my next chapter along with a cyber cookie.

On the other hand I'm not very good with fight scenes, lemons, hit me up if you would like to help me out and make this story even better then it is the co writers will get credit in every chapter from here on out if I use their material.


End file.
